When I thought I had Febreeze
by Jado-karate-master
Summary: Hi, this is my first story ever read and review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Early Saturday morning Timmy woke up, thanks to the loud and annoying sound-off of Cosmo and Wanda, Wanda said" Wake up honeybums! Look at the beautiful SUN! Timmy limped out of bed, and headed towards the window and looked. He was delighted to see the suns rays beaming down on him but one thing struck horror through him, Vicky house!   
  
Vicky was supposed to come babysit him later on that night! His parents are going to a romantic movie so Timmy was stuck at home with Vicky. He hated this so much!   
  
  
  
But this night it all was going to change, in tonight's eve Timmy will be ecstatic as to discover Vicky's weakness! Timmy was to be the ruler of the Saturday afternoons after this exciting night begins!   
  
  
  
  
  
Vicky came over at 8:00 and she made Timmy clean her gym shoes ,Timmy screamed "Why do I have to deal with all this crap you leave me to do!" " Because, I'm in charge and you little munchkin will listen or your parent are finding out you said CRAP!" Vicky said bossily pulling a tape recorder out of her jeans. Timmy was amazingly mad so, he stomped off into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Febreeze. He began spraying it all around the room because the stench was so bad and then was the second it happened! Vicky sneezed and coughed and Timmy stopped spraying it! He saw her sniffling and sprayed again, as a test. Vicky began sniffling and coughing. She rubbed eyes a bit. Timmy had glance down at the bottle and realized that Vicky was sneezing because of the Febreeze!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Timmy whispered to himself" This is the best day of my life! I can't believe it Vicky is allergic to febreeze! Vicky has a weakness! 'Oooh, how Timmy would enjoy his sweet revenge! Perhaps he could even get Vicky to do chores for HIM in exchange for not spraying any more of the blessed liquid.' Timmy felt a smile stretching across his face. But before he could begin his silent praises, thank you's, and Academy Award Speech, the bottle was yanked from his hands.  
  
  
  
"Gimme that, runt!" Vicky snapped, pulling the bottle out of his reach and storming into the kitchen. She poured Timmy's hopes and dreams down the drain and then threw the bottle out.  
  
  
  
"But...You! YOU!" Timmy stammered, at a loss. Vicky just smirked, sniffed, and found another room to watch television in.  
  
  
  
Ohh, the grief, the agony but, whatever the cause, he was going to get another bottle, if it was the last thing he did! He was furious! THE OUTRAGE! He would get another bottle. If for no other reason than to take revenge on her for pouring out the first one!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go to your room!" Vicky shouted from the nearby rec room. "And think about trying to poison me with that stupid Febreeze stuff!" Timmy groaned and stomped up the stairs - hitting each step his with full body-weight.  
  
  
  
Cosmo and Wanda were waiting, looking quite worried when he slumped into the room and slammed the door. After telling his Fairy Godparents his troubles, Timmy's eyes lit up.  
  
  
  
"I wish I had ALL the Febreeze...in the WORLD!"  
  
  
  
"Done!" They cried in unison. Their wands lifted into the air, glowing with all of their power...and then with a sound akin to air being let from a balloon they drooped back down.  
  
  
  
"Awww! What THIS time?!" Cosmo whined.  
  
  
  
The RULE BOOK appeared, landing with a dull 'thock' on Timmy's bed and sinking it several inches into the carpet. It flipped open rapidly to page 245. At the very top, it said in bold letters:  
  
No Fairy May Grant A Wish Made By A Disgruntled Boy Wishing For Revenge On His Babysitter.  
  
Timmy was crushed.  
  
"They certainly are SPECIFIC..." Cosmo murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry, Timmy." Wanda comforted.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is what I did, I used a lot of the stuff you told me but tell me if it still needs more work, and tell me what to do like what you did with this! 


	2. Chapter 2

When I though I had Febreeze, Chapter 2  
  
To Timmy's surprise, he was mad and he wanted the febreeze! So... he though for a while, but then the light bulb appeared on his tiny little head! He screamed "I wish I had $100" The faeries looked at each other with confused expressions and with there wands appeared $100!   
  
Timmy went to the store and bought febreeze, and then folk, you know where it goes from there! Timmy get febreeze and makes Vicky clean his shoes and best of all through Vicky's babysitting career, Timmy RULED!!!! (YAH);)   
  
Please READ and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
